Sunfire
by sadistic dreamkiller
Summary: So he lost Sakura. That's all she knew, but through some strange way, the medic herself wanted Hinata to heal Sasuke. SasuHina Chapter Two
1. Prologue

This story's concept was loosely based on "Suzanne's Diary for Nicholas", and, well, for those who don't know or didn't read that book, well… uh… okay, I don't know how to explain properly. –sweatdrop- So, well, there's this girl and guy (obviously), and then the girl found out the diary of the guy's ex-wife, and reads it. She finds out a lot of things, and has a really tragic and angsty ending.

But that's beside the point, and this one's just "loosely based", so no prob of angst and such. xD There will be some SasuSaku, **but it's mainly because that would be the basis of the SasuHina.** Yep, so no worries of them not ending together, 'kay? –grin- Oh, and yeah, this fic is for Arche-chan, because she's the one who introduced me to this pairing. xD

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto I'd be insanely and ultimately happy. And not… uh, psychotic. o.O

* * *

**Sunfire** (for Arche-chan)

Prologue

"_Let me in on your secret, so I'll take it away…"_

* * *

"…of us here are gathered to pay our respects to one of the greatest ninjas who had…"

The person up front continued to drone on with the generic speech as Hinata's cloud-colored eyes watched the back of the raven-head kneeling in front of all of them, crouched on the dewy grass that carpeted the area. The early lemon rays of the sun was sending shafts of its light through the trees' foliage that was around and through some coincidence, was serving like patterned spotlight for the avenger who was kneeling in front of the person making the oration.

Most of the gang was there; her, Naruto, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Chouji. There were the elders and adults of their clans, other shinobi who weren't on missions that day, some of the students in the Academy who had came early before their classes started, the ordinary villagers… basically everyone who had enough time to spare that early in the morning. That is, except for one. Haruno Sakura.

The heiress took a deep breath, and when she exhaled, the warmth condensed as it touched the cold, early morning air. She looked at her cousin who was sitting beside her on the rows of chairs that were placed up in front of the shinobi memorial for that day's event, her movement catching the edge of his vision that Neji turned to look at her, his long hair glinting as it shifted in the rays of the sun.

"Are you okay Hinata-sama?" he asked, the concern flashing through his stoic features. She shook her head as a no and gave him a smile, forcing her own gaze to focus at the ceremony. Glad that her cousin took the bait, seeing him turn back to the ceremony as well, she relaxed a bit.

They were all there for a simple yet significant awarding. Sasuke's killing of one of the most feared missing nins who had been sought for the longest time, none other than his own brother in flesh and blood, the S-class criminal and Uchiha genocide cause, Uchiha Itachi.

Why this service was made in front of the memorial, where the Konoha ninjas who had died in the line of their work had their names etched into the rock to be forever remembered as those who sacrificed their lives for the village, there was a reason. Hinata's hands that were on her lap curled into small fists upon remembering that same reason, her pale, slender fingers that protruded out of her oversized jacket creasing the material of the black dress she wore for that occasion.

Once more, she took a look around, probably for the nth time that morning. She was seated in the third row, two seats to the left. Kiba and Shino were on her other side, and the rest of their generation were scattered across the assembly of people who attended the event, but she was looking for a certain person. White eyes swept to the front-most rows, and sure enough, in an instant she caught in her sight flashes of gold that glinted in the pale sunlight.

Tsunade, sitting beside Ino and Naruto. She let a small smile grace her pinkish lips. It was a bit funny to know that the three blondes were there sitting all together, but like what she knew, this was no ordinary awarding ceremony. Those same three were wearing black clothes as well.

Letting her gaze linger a little longer on the back of the golden spiky-haired head, which turned to the side from time to time to listen to what Ino was saying to him, cerulean eyes laden with sadness, Hinata finally turned back to the speaker and ignoring the small envy that formed in the back of her mind.

"… aside from this, we are all gathered here to pay respect as well to another great ninja of the younger generations, choosing to end her life for the village…"

The heiress heard the sobbing of Ino, and when her eyes flickered to her friend, saw her being comforted by Sakura's other best friend: Naruto. She sighed, trying not to let it affect her.

"… and who we could only offer so little by allowing her name to be carved onto this cenotaph…"

She saw the Uchiha rise from in front of the speaker and brush past him, ignoring whatever he had to say, and make his way towards the stone that served as the shinobi tribute. All of the people who were present watched while the speaker continued, amid a slight pause to see what he was going to do, as Sasuke laid a fresh cherry blossom branch in front of the memorial, and kneeled in prayer.

Hinata held her breath. Whether it was only her or because of her clan's renowned naturally powerful eyesight even without the bloodline limit, she could see the tears making their way down Sasuke's face, whose dark hair fell forward and masked his eyes, and notice the slight tremble of his hands that were pressed together in his respect.

Seeing one of the most formidable people she knew break down was something very hard for her to take. This was one of those moments. It was unnaturally painful to watch, owing to her tranquil personality, and because of that, something inside her was reaching out to him. She wanted to heal him of that pain.

* * *

**Dickhead's Notes:** Ugh. Hell, I'm really sorry for having to place you through the SasuSaku, really! Don't worry though, I promise, I really really REALLY promise there will be more SasuHina. And… since this is only the prologue, you can say that it's just to define how they are right now.


	2. Heaven's Opening

Aww… sorry! Just wanted to tell you guys that I'm a random updater. A really random one, not to say I have Kakashi's lateness ability.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own!

**

* * *

**

**Sunfire** (for Arche-chan)

First Chapter: Heaven's Opening

"_This is the start… it's starting… I can feel it…"_

* * *

The crowd was dispersing but Hinata remained where she was, sitting there on one of the many cheap plastic chairs set out for that day which were to be taken away and placed into the storage later for further use. She didn't know how to feel, to tell the truth. Just that there was this emptiness inside her that the constant noisy pink-haired medic wouldn't be around anymore, no more of her jokes, her laughter, the late-night talks…

Beside her, Neji stayed where he was as well.

"Neji-niisan, you don't need to wait for me," she said, looking up into those eyes that were similar to hers.

He shook his head. "Don't. It's fine with me."

It was at that time that she realized, again, that she was taking her position of main house leader for granted. She bowed her head to watch the feet of people walking around her as the multitude continued thinning out. She knew that these were the people who, even though with good intentions, didn't know how much the effect of what happened was on them. Most maybe were the curious individuals who were there to pry and watch to satisfy their interest of the Uchiha who lost another loved one.

Hinata gripped the sides of her chair harder, raising to face what was left of the gathering. Only a few people now, the last of them walking over to the kneeling Sasuke and saying their condolences, patting him lightly on the back as if to say sorry, and then hurrying away to wherever their destination was after that. It hurt her that they would treat someone's loss as something that would be resolved by a few empty comforting words. Sakura was her friend, and she knew how it felt to lose someone like that. She could only imagine how it felt for the Uchiha.

From where she was seated she could see the people slowly filtering away, and soon enough just like she expected, the only ones who were left were the people from their genin days and the teachers. There were a few other elders and the Hokage, but nevertheless she finally stood up and took the courage to walk over to the group of people now surrounding Sasuke, the true sympathy shown by those who were left. Behind her followed Neji, his loyalty to her still unwavering.

They stopped just a few steps away from a broken down Ino comforting a broken down raven-head, her arms rested across his shoulders and patting him lightly. Basically, all of them could only watch, and hear, as the blonde tried to hush his crying, trying to make him, and everyone, believe that they'd pull through.

"Hey, come on Sasuke-kun, stop it," she laughed, though everyone could see the tears running down her cheeks, "this isn't what Forehead Girl wanted, ne? Stop…"

Hinata could only watch from the side, seeing his handsome features contort into crying and an expression of despair. Her head snapped to the side, her fingernails digging into her palm. She couldn't take to see someone like this, but soon enough, her curiosity urged her to take one last look at the Uchiha.

The moment she returned her cloud-colored eyes to his face, he opened his, and for the longest second Hinata had in her life, snowy white against ebony black, there was something akin to shock that she felt and a deep blush spread across her cheeks. Maybe for being caught staring directly, she didn't know, but she turned away once more, the blush still heating up her face. Even as she looked hard at the ground, she still felt embarrassed for that single moment that might have even gone totally unnoticed.

It was weird, but it was as if she could still feel the intensity of that look Sasuke gave her. Like he was hurting, and pleading to her at the same time, locked in some tormenting place that no one can physically ever reach. She was familiar with that look that he gave her since of all people, she saw it come from Neji himself, two years ago, when Tenten almost died from a mission. It was the look of loss and emptiness, and she also had her own experiences from it. She closed her eyes.

Begging her to spare just a shred of help to ease the loneliness. That's the best that she could describe how Sasuke was at that moment.

She finally opened her eyes, and the first thing she noticed was her cousin worriedly staring at her, reading the emotions on her face.

"Ah… a-ano, Neji-niisan, I'm okay," she said, breaking the silence between them as she tried to look for another distraction. This time, she didn't get away that easily.

"Something's bothering you," he stated softly. "Not only Sakura's… passing away."

"No, really," returned Hinata, hoping that the smile she was giving him didn't betray itself as fake. "I'm fine."

She saw him open him mouth like he was going to say something before he closed it again, probably deciding for the better.

"I'm going to Tenten," he said, waiting for her nodding approval before she was soon left there beside Shino as he went over to the other side of the group. Taking another daring chance that she dragged out from deep inside her, she took another look to the Uchiha in Ino's arms to see if he was still looking at her.

And sighed. He wasn't any longer, and now silent as those raven bangs hid his eyes' expression, his well-lined lips tightened into a grim line. Hinata could hear no more of the blonde's comforting words, and what remained was the natural song of the morning which was soon broken by the Hokage's voice.

"Okay, would you guys like to go to the office?" Tsunade asked all of them gently, taking in the reactions of fourteen late-teen ninjas.

-----

Thirty minutes later found them seated in the wide room on couches set out to accommodate the guests, an omnipresent feeling of serenity and quietness filling the gaps between all of them as had tea prepared by Shizune, small chatters made half-forcedly to take away the lazy time. From where Hinata was sitting, between Ino and Tenten, she could easily see Sasuke who was sitting across her, silent as he stared into the liquid in the mug he held in his hands. There was scattered talking between groups of them, but it still didn't take away the awkwardness of the situation.

"Hey guys, you know, this is awkward," voiced someone to Hinata's right that she turned her head to Ino, who had broken away from the small talk she was sharing with them and addressing everyone gathered there in the room.

"You'd think that she would like us to act like this?"

The Hyuuga heiress' white eyes flickered to the Uchiha who was still staring undistracted at his drink.

"I say let's enjoy our time and leave Godaime-sama here to do boring paperwork, eh?"

She could feel the hidden tremors in her friend's voice, instinct she guessed, but it served like a hook that fishes a plug out, letting free all the tension. Before she knew it a giggling Ino had gotten up and pulled Shino and Lee out of their seats and started dragging them to the doorway, their used mugs left on the tray beside it. Hinata stared wide-eyed as the others followed suit, shaking away the sober mood and replacing it with a lighter one that was always preferred by their late friend whatever the situation happened to be. What snapped her out of her surprise at the sudden change of atmosphere was someone calling her name.

"Hinata-sama."

"Y-yes?" she answered, gauchely taking Neji's outstretched hand to help her up as she held her cup in the other. The weapon's mistress, albeit beside him, had her back turned to her and was talking animatedly to Kiba. From the background they could hear the Hokage talking in low tones to her assistant, just at the edge of Hinata's vision.

"You're going with us?"

Her nature of always being left behind to view everyone before going herself made her sweep a last gaze into the room, finally landing on the silent Uchiha as he just sat there, unmoved by what had happened. She searched for Naruto, for his shadow, yet it seemed he had already left with the others, leaving his best friend.

"Hinata-sama," she heard her cousin call her again, showing a slight side of his impatience. "You're coming with us?"

Hinata gave him another smile. "Nii-san, I'll see you later at the house."

Another of those formal bows, and soon afterwards she could see his back as he retreated to the door. She gave a deep sigh. What was she thinking?

Before she knew it her feet found its way to the distant raven head, stopping just a few steps away. He didn't seem to notice her presence as she stood beside him, watching him stare into the mug in his pale hands. Gathering enough courage that she had learned to build up through the years, she laid a hand on his shoulder, resisting the urge to pull it away.

"Sasuke-san," she started, thankful that her voice didn't crack, "you shouldn't act like this."

Silence. From where they were she could feel the eyes of the Hokage and her assistant on them. She bit her lower lip.

"Would you like to take a walk? You know… just… just to clear your head," she tried again, hoping that she could at least move him. Still nothing.

"Sasuke-san," she repeated, feeling the embarrassment climb to her cheeks and hoping that the pleading tone in her voice wasn't that obvious. One last try, come on… "Ino's right. She wouldn't like you to stay like this."

Silence. Hinata gave up, feeling utterly humiliated and felt about as uncomfortable as if she had just talked to a statue. But she had to respect that decision of his, since he just lost another one of the people he cared about. It can explain how he would grow careless of those around him.

Sighing, the heiress finally withdrew her hand and straightened up, turning away from the still form on the couch and slowly making her way to the door, placing her used cup with a _clack_ on the metal tray, embarrassed as she was. She turned around for a last wave of goodbye to the two other women in the room before stepping out the door and into the hallway, breathing a sigh of relief as she followed down the stairs that led out of the Hokage's office.

It was definitely hard to talk to someone like Sasuke, and she proved this to herself. But she _saw_ that look, she was so sure of it. She saw through that crying façade of his and saw the real him, more torn up inside than she knew. Or she had just imagined it?

The heiress stubbornly shook her head, the tendrils of opaque dark sapphire hair following her slow movement. It would be just too mortifying to know that what she thought was real wasn't true. Deep in the recesses of her mind she knew that she wasn't merely seeing things.

There was a sudden cough behind her that interrupted her thoughts, and turning around to see who it was, her cream-colored eyes fell on a haggard-looking Uchiha who was walking up to her from the Hokage's office.

"Sasuke-san?"

"I'll take you up on your offer," he answered, falling into step beside her, a pale hand raising to push back some of his hair that got into his eyes.

Hinata could barely comprehend what he was thinking, but nevertheless, she was glad that she had at least managed to start opening up a little. It was in her nature to be always trying to console others, that's what most of her family told her. And they said that she was too soft for her own good, but she didn't care. If others were hurting, what was wrong in trying to help them?

Clearing her throat a little, she tried to grasp a question, any issue, just to start a conversation with the avenger beside her as they stepped out of the building and was welcomed by the sun's rays and the still chilly air.

"Sasuke-san, are you… sure you're okay?" she asked, almost slapping herself with what came out of her mouth. Her heartbeat sped up, since it was obvious that she had just incited a touchy subject. That wasn't what she intended.

"No."

She recoiled slightly.

"Uhm…"

"Look," he cut her off, stopping as she turned to look back at him with something akin to uneasiness, "If you're going to continue asking about those things, then don't. I'm going to tell them to you."

_What?_ the heiress asked herself. Wasn't she supposed to be told off that she was prying into personal things?

"Y-you don't have to if you don't really want to… to talk about it," she objected, pale eyes falling to the ground. Her self-confidence was failing her already.

"No I…" he started suddenly faltering as well that she looked up back at him. "I… want to talk about it. Naruto would just be… more broken."

Hinata stared at this person in front of her. Broken? It looked like him who was shattered. Somewhere deep inside her, that voice inside her head told her that the loud blonde was just stronger at hiding his emotions behind a happy face. That was the difference between the two, but when it came down to it, if Sasuke wanted to take out his own grief in talking, then she'd be glad to help.

"Sure, it's okay. That-that is… if you're willing," she said, berating herself for stuttering. "To talk to me, I mean," she added hastily after the questioning glance he threw her way.

"I am."

"O-okay."

-----

Later that afternoon the suns retreating rays found Hinata entering the Hyuuga mansion, casting long shadows all around. She just came from a talk with Sasuke, serving as his current emotional dumpsite, and to say that it bothered her was a big understatement. Seriously, how are you supposed to act when all of a sudden you found yourself in a situation where you have to take care of a crying Uchiha?

Bowing to her father as she passed him in the hallways, Hinata timidly waited as he passed her before she straightened up again, his bare feet softly thumping away behind her. Letting out the breath she was holding, she pushed open the door to her room and entered, shutting it behind her.

Pulling down the zipper of her oversized jacket, the heiress practically ripped it off and tossed it onto the support of the chair beside her desk before crawling into her bed. Sighing as she hugged her knees to herself, she stared at the heavy material, lackadaisically swinging from the momentum. It still held a few stains of his tears, and somewhat she wanted to get rid of those.

Shrugging away the thought, Hinata obliged herself that it will dry and disappear, but somewhere deep inside her she knew that she would always remember how Sasuke had looked like every time she used that garment.

It was actually a bit of a surprise that of all people, someone like him would admit that he cried. That he would open up to her, not only was she distant from him, but a person who was the best friend of his girlfriend._ Correction, ex-girlfriend._

Languidly touching her shoulder where Sasuke had his head rested on just minutes ago, Hinata felt her heart skip a bit. That's when the loud ringing of her hand phone pierced the tranquility of her room and jerked her back to her senses, the vibration in her pocket making her yelp as she landed on her floor with a thump.

"N-Naruto?" she asked herself, (or in better sense, she asked the phone) breathlessly as she managed to pull out the exasperating gadget from the confines of her pants, reading the name registered on the screen.

A blush spread across her pale skin as she mentally admonished herself that she wasn't just seeing things. Naruto was calling her, but why?

Pressing a button and unable to suppress a growing smile she listened and heard the background noise of random conversations. Where was he?

"Uhm… Yes?"

"Hinata, this' you?" came the familiar loud voice from the other end of the line, and the heiress had a vague idea of how she looked like, sitting there on the floor of her room and holding on to her phone like she did for dear life.

"Uh, yeah, it's me," she answered, biting her lower lip. Even through the happy tone of his voice, she could pick up the exhaustion behind it.

"Well, can I ask you out?"

"Wha-what?…!"

"A date? Yeah. Here in Ichiraku, my treat."

Pearl eyes swerved through the room as if looking for any eavesdropper. "Yeah, I guess that sounds… okay."

"Cool. Meet you here in…?"

"Ten minutes," she answered softly with a smile, even though she knew he wouldn't see it.

"Great, I'll wait for you."

The line fell dead and all she could hear was the unenthusiastic beeping every now and then, but she ignored that and grabbed her jacket still slung over the back of her chair and walked out of her room as she wore on one of the sleeves. However, the rain drops that she saw forming on the stones in the rock garden made her pause as she stared at them.

Images of Sasuke sitting on the memorial flooded her mind while she zipped up her jacket. _He wouldn't be that reckless to stay out now, wouldn't he?_

Forgetting away the idiosyncratic thoughts out of her head she walked out of the compound, painted in the orange rays of the sun that were fast covered by the black billowing clouds, Hinata took a detour to the small shed near the gate. Taking an umbrella from the organized racks, she raised her hood after pulling her hair to the side and stepped out into the public streets, managing to open the damn contraption that refused to budge until she forced it to. She should be thinking about Naruto, not the Uchiha. It was just wrong, since he was just recovering like the rest of them, she knew it.

From afar, the darkening heavens crackled threateningly, as if in censure of what she thought.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** –scratches head- Hmm… if you're wondering why there's NaruHina here, you can try checking the full summary in my profile page for an explanation. I tried to lighten the mood, because it was a bit dark, but ionno. –more scratching- More SasuHina next chapter, because I'll be going the main plot already. :D


End file.
